Mermaids/Rescuing Tuptim and Chulalongkorn
(At the eastern part of Dreamland, unaware of what happened at the Siamese Village, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Terriermon watched from up a rocky cliff side and saw six mermaids enjoying themselves below. The first one is a 13 year old girl with short black hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a black and white bandana around the forehead, a green turtleneck cropped tanktop, orange fingerless gloves with netting-designed arm gloves, a right silver shoulder plate with a green cloth hanging from the orange button over a beige sleeved cloth over her right arm and hand, and an olive green fish tail. She is Yuffie Kisaragi. The second girl is a 25 year old with long black hair tied in a dolphin tail, red eyes, and wearing white dangly earrings, a white cropped tanktop, black arm bands, red fingerless gloves, and a black fish tail. She is Tifa Lockhart. The third girl is the same age as Tifa with long light brown hair tied in a braid by a big red hair ribbon, green eyes, and is wearing a red short-sleeved jacket over a pink tanktop, gold bracelets, a black stringed choker, and a pink fish tail. She is Aerith Gainsborough. The fourth girl is a 15 year old with short brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white and pink long-sleeved tunic, and a white and pink fish tail. She is Yuna. The fifth girl is the same age as Yuna with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and wearing a blue, yellow, and orange sleeveless shirt, and a yellow fish tail. She is Rikku with two ks. And the last girl is the same age as Yuna and Rikku and she has a short Mohawk grayish brown hair, dark red eyes, and is wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black arm gloves, and a black fish tail. She is Paine with an e at the end. As they watched the mermaids enjoying themselves, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion watched in awe) Kayley: Just imagine. Real live mermaids. Namine: So wonderful. Sora: Would you like to meet them? Riku and Roxas: Yeah, you wanna? Girls: We love to, guys. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas then went ahead to meet the mermaids first. As Sora attracted the mermaids’ attention with his ocarina, the mermaids noticed and got excited) Yuna: It’s Sora, Riku, and Roxas! Mermaids: Hello, Sora, Riku, and Roxas! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas arrived after Sora puts his ocarina away and sat next to them) Sora: Hi, girls. Riku: What’s up? Roxas: Hi there. Aerith: We’re so glad to see you. Rikku: Why did you stay away so long? Didn’t you miss me? Tifa: Tell us one of your adventures. Paine: Something exciting and cool. Sora: Wanna hear about the time I cut off Zurg’s hand in order to save Riku and Roxas and then threw the hand to the Krookodile, who also bit Hades and Cerberus? Paine: I always liked that one. Yuffie: Me too. Riku: Well, what can I say? It’s always your favorite. Roxas: Well, Sora. Go ahead and tell the story. (During the conversation, Terriermon and the girls carefully climbed down the cliff side and went on a huge rock, with Terriermon hanging onto Namine. Sora starts telling the story) Sora: Well, there I was with my friends on Marooner’s Rock, surrounded by 40, or 50 pirates.... Kairi: (Calling out) Oh, Sora, guys! (The mermaids suddenly noticed Terriermon and the girls upon hearing Kairi and became curious) Aerith: (Curiously) Who are they? (Sora got confused at first) Sora: What? (Realizes) Oh, them? That’s Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion. And the rabbit Digimon with them is Terriermon. (The mermaids became excited) Rikku: They got girlfriends! (They swam up to Terriermon and the girls in eagerness) Tifa: Yep. I knew it. The three younger girls have great beauty, nice eyes, and a strong will. They should make a great couple. Sora: (Confused) Really? Yuffie: Yeah. If we want to see romance, we gotta set the mood. (The mermaids pulled out their instruments. On Aerith’s description of each instrument, they began playing music) Aerith: Percussion. Strings. Winds. And finally, words. (She begins singing) Aerith: There you see them Sitting there across the way They don’t got a lot to say But there’s something about them And you don’t know why But you’re dying to try You ought to kiss the girls (The other mermaids join Aerith in the singing) Mermaids: Yes, you want them Look at them you know you do It’s possible they want you too There is one way to ask them It don’t take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girls (Yuffie turned to Kayley and Terriermon for support) Yuffie: Sing with us now. (Kayley and Terriermon, realizing what’s going on, sang along too) Terriermon and girls: Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boys, too shy They ain’t gonna kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain’t that sad Ain’t it a shame Aerith: Too bad You’re gonna miss the girls (Realizing they’re right, Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned to Kairi, Xion, and Namine respectively) Sora: Care to dance, Kairi? Riku: Shall we, Xion? Roxas: May I have this dance, Namine? (Kairi, Xion, and Namine smiled and blushed a little. But regardless, they nodded a yes, took Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ hands respectively, and started to float over the surface of the water and slowly dance) Kairi: You three are great dancers. Sora: Thank you. Riku: Learned how from our fairy friends. Roxas: That’s part of class. Namine: That’s beautiful. Xion: Impressive, guys. (They resume dancing as Kayley, Terriermon, and the mermaids resume singing) Mermaids: Now’s your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boys, you better do it soon No time will be better They don’t say a word And they won’t say a word Until you kiss the girls (Kayley and Terriermon join in again) Terriermon and the girls: Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girls La-la Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t stop now Don’t try to hide it how You gotta kiss the girls La-la Float along Listen to the song The song says kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girls (Sora and Kairi, Riku and Xion, and Roxas and Namine slowly start to lean forward to kiss as everyone got excited) Terriermon and the girls: You’ve got to Kiss the girls Why don’t you Kiss the girls You gotta Kiss the girls Go on and Kiss the girls (As the song ended, Sora, Riku, and Roxas suddenly heard something from afar and Sora shushed and stopped everyone) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: (Whispering) Quiet, everyone! (The others got confused) Tifa: (Whispering) What’s wrong, guys? (After dropping Kairi, Xion, and Namine off on a rock, Sora, Riku, and Roxas flew over to another rock with a rock wall with a hole and peeked through to see a lone rowboat rowing a group of pirates and two prisoners across the water) Sora: (Whispering) Yep, it’s Zurg and Hades, alright. Mermaids: (Whispering in shock) Zurg and Hades?! Yuffie: (Whispering) What’re they doing here? Riku: (Whispering) Don’t know yet. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas ushered Terriermon and the girls to come over to where they are) Sora: (Whispering) Quickly! Roxas: (Whispering) They’re gonna pass by! (Terriermon and the girls flew over to them and peeked too while the mermaids swam over to them. There they saw a big rowboat carrying Zurg, Hades, Warp, Pain, Panic, the Gangreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys, and two people who’re tied up to an anchor. The first person is an 18 year old girl with medium length black hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and is wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved shirt with jade green sleeve rims, a green clothed belt with a purple sash, red pants, and and aqua green shoes. She is Tuptim, the servant girl of Mongkut. The other person is an 19 year old man with short black hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a small gold sphere-shaped crown, a white tunic with gold rims exposing his chest, a red sash belt, black rolled up pants, and brown sandals. He is Prince Chulalongkorn, Tuptim’s boyfriend and Mongkut’s son. Sora and his friends were shocked) Sora: (Whispering) They’ve captured Tuptim and Chulalongkorn! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas took a closer look through the hole and saw where they’re heading to) Roxas: (Whispering) Looks like they’re heading for Skull Rock. Aerith: (Whispering) My guess is that they’re gonna leave those two there to drown. (Sora turned to the mermaids in determination) Sora: (Whispering to the mermaids) Girls, go and get the Krookodile to help us in a Plan B moment. Yuna: (Whispering) Are you sure? Sora: (Whispering with a nod) Yes. Rikku: (Whispering) But what about you guys? Sora: (Whispering) We’re gonna go and save Tuptim and Chulalongkorn. (Understanding, the mermaids nod in agreement and swam away to get the Krookodile. Sora then turned to the others) Sora: (Whispering) Come on! Let’s go see what they’re up to. (The group nods in agreement and they flew silently to Skull Rock to see what’s going on. In Skull Rock, they hide above a higher cliff side and eavesdropped on Zurg and Hades talking to Chulalongkorn and Tuptim, who are sitting on a rock with the anchor still tied to them) Zurg: Now, Tuptim and Chulalongkorn. This is mine and Hades’ deal. You tell us where Sora Pan’s hideout is and we shall set you both free. Hades: (Talking like an auctioneer) So what do you say? Going once, going twice? (Realizing what’s going on, Sora’s group got angry and concerned) Riku: (Whispering) You jerks! Sora: (Whispering) My sentiments exactly! Namine: (Whispering) Poor Tuptim and Chulalongkorn. (Down below, Tuptim got concerned while Chulalongkorn defiantly spoke up) Chulalongkorn: We’ll never tell you. Tuptim: And even if we did, you wouldn’t let us go anyway. (Zurg and Hades turned to their henchmen for support) Hades: Are we not men of our word, guys? Zurg: Have we ever kept a promise? (Snake and Billy became unsure) Billy: (Unsure) Well, yeah.... Snake: (Unsure) There wassss thissss time when…. (Ace and Warp elbowed Snake and Billy respectively to agree) Snake and Billy: Oh, always, Captain and Admiral! Warp: You’re always honest. Ace: Never went behind us. Pain and Panic: Never! (The Gangreen Gang nods in agreement while Grubber blows a raspberry in agreement) Amoeba Boys: Yeah. Zurg: So you better talk, you two. Or soon the tide will be in and then it will be too late. Hades: So, deal? No deal? (Sora, Riku, and Roxas gave out determined looks. They are going to save Tuptim and Chulalongkorn or they’ll drown, whether Zurg and Hades likes it or not) Sora: (Whispering) We’ll show the old Borgfish and Hothead. Riku: (To Terriermon and the girls quietly) Stay there, guys, and watch us have fun. Roxas: (Whispering) It’ll be easy. (They flew away quietly) Terriermon: (Whispering in confusion) Fun? Kayley: (Whispering) They’re gonna trick those pirates into freeing Tuptim and Chulalongkorn. (Realizing, Terriermon nods in agreement. Sora, Riku, and Roxas hid behind a boulder near Zurg and Hades’ group’s location as Zurg and Hades tried to convince Tuptim and Chulalongkorn into talking) Zurg: You must remember. There is no path through water to the Realm of Buddha. Hades: So come on. Let’s be reasonable. Chulalongkorn: (Turning his head defiantly) We don’t care. (To Tuptim) Right? Tuptim: (Nods) That’s right. (Zurg gets angry and yells in Tuptim and Chulalongkorn’s faces) Zurg: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, CHULALONGKORN AND TUPTIM!! Hades: Get a grip, Zurgy. Let’s remain calm. Tuptim: Why not talk about this all day until the tide comes in? Chulalongkorn: Yeah. And besides, you are both nothing but Borgfish and Hothead. (Insulted, Hades stayed calm at first) Hades: Well, there is one thing I would like to say before we’ll give you one last chance…. (He bursts into angry flames, startling Tuptim and Chulalongkorn) Hades: WE ARE NOT A BORGFISH NOR A HOTHEAD!! (Suddenly, Riku speaks in a deep voice) Riku: (In a deep voice) Manatoa, mighty spirit of sea waters speak. (Hearing this, Zurg, Hades, Ace, and Warp got confused while Pain, Panic, the Amoeba Boys, and the rest of the Gangreen Gang got scared. Tuptim and Chulalongkorn, on the other hand, knew who is really talking and kept quiet) Riku: (In a deep voice) Beware, Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades. Bewaaaaaarrreee.... (Echoes a little) Zurg: Did you hear that, guys? Hades: What is that? Panic: (Scared) Must be an evil spirit, Captain and Admiral. Pain: (Scared) Let’s just get out of here. Gangreen Gang and Amoeba Boys: (Terrified) Yeah. Ace: (Sarcastically) Oh, sure. It’s trying to kill us. (Slaps Snake) ''Shut up! Zurg: Stand by while Hades and I take a look around. Hades: And don’t move from this spot. ''(They both pull their swords out and looked at us readers) Zurg: Spirit of the great sea water, is it? Hmph! Hades: Spirit, indeed. (They search the area where the voice came from, but unaware of where the source went, Sora, Riku, and Roxas already flew to a higher spot in hiding) Roxas: (Whispering) Psst! Guys! (Terriermon and the girls looked towards Sora, Riku, and Roxas) Roxas: (Whispering) Watch this! (Sora and Roxas then spoke in Zurg and Hades’ voices respectively with Riku preparing his flame maker to make it look like Hades’ angry outbursts) Sora and Roxas: (Imitating Zurg and Hades) Oh, guys? (Thinking it’s really their captain and admiral, Warp, Pain, Panic, the Gangreen Gang, and the Amoeba Boys answered) Mates: Yes, Captain and Admiral? Roxas: (Imitating Hades) There is nothing there. Sora: (Imitating Zurg) And I decided to cancel my plan. So release Tuptim and Chulalongkorn and take them back to their people. Pain and Panic: Oh, okay! Snake: Aye-aye, ssssssirssss! Amoeba Bossman: Release Tuptim...! (They were about to go to Tuptim and Chulalongkorn when Ace and Warp stopped them, suspicious) Ace: But Captain, Admiral, why are you quitting the plan? Warp: You got my idea to maroon them and leave them here to drown if.... (Sora finally spoke up in Zurg’s voice) Sora: (Imitating Zurg) Those are our orders, guys! (When Roxas spoke next in Hades’ voice, Riku started up the flame maker) Roxas: (Imitating Hades) So mind your business and do what we say! (Giving in, Ace and Warp went over to Chulalongkorn and Tuptim with the other mates) Warp: Fine. Ace: Orders are orders, I guess. (Terriermon and the girls giggled quietly, seeing how funny the way Sora, Riku, and Roxas tricked Warp, Pain, Panic, the Gangreen Gang, and the Amoeba Boys easily. Zurg and Hades meanwhile, continued their search when suddenly, they heard the mates talking while rowing themselves, Tuptim, and Chulalongkorn out of Skull Rock) Ace: (Sarcastically) Well, at least Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades are coming to their senses. Zurg and Hades: (To themselves) What the...? Arturo: We told them all along the Siamese would never betray Sora Pan, but would they listen? Noooo. They just had to be so el stupidos.... (Suddenly, Ace and Warp, who are glaring at this stupid request of releasing Tuptim and Chulalongkorn, suddenly got shocked that Zurg and Hades are right behind them) Warp: Hate to interrupt, but.... (He points at Zurg and Hades, who are behind the other mates, and the mates noticed too) Zurg: (Calmly) And just what do you think you’re doing, guys? Hades: (Calmly) And why are you leaving right now? Billy: Doing what you asked us to do, release Tuptim and Chula-whatsie. Snake: Part of your ordersssss. (Hades stops the boat with his hands as he and Zurg started to get angry) Hades: (Anger rising) Our orders? Zurg: (Anger rising) What orders? Amoeba Bossman: Well, your orders, Captain and Admiral. Amoeba Slim and Amoeba Squirt: Yeah. Panic: Don’t you remember? Pain: You just called us over there to release.... (Hades and Zurg finally shouts at them in anger and angrily pushes the boat back in Skull Rock) Hades: (Angrily) Put them back!! Zurg: (Angrily) You blithering idiots!! (Once back at Tuptim and Chulalongkorn’s supposed to be death spot, Warp and Ace glared at the mates) Ace: We told you the captain and admiral would never tell us to do this! Warp: Ace and I have a suspicious feeling something’s up. (With Zurg and Hades, they are mumbling angrily) Zurg: (Mumbling angrily) “Our orders.” Hades: (Mumbling angrily) Of all the bumbling, idiotic.... (Suddenly, they heard Sora and Roxas’ voices imitating them and smirked evilly as their enemies spoke, realizing what’s going on) Sora: (Imitating Zurg) Guys, just what are you doing? Roxas: (Imitating Hades) Are you being lazy? Snake: (Putting Tuptim and Chulalongkorn back at their spot) Putting them back like you ssssssaid, Captain and Admiral. Sora: (Imitating Zurg) Well, we change our mind. Roxas: (Imitating Hades) So there. (Ace grew impatient) Pain: We don’t get it, Captain and Admiral. Panic: One minute you said release them, then you tell us.... (Ace had enough of this) Ace: I bet you’re just messing with us!! (Sora and Roxas grew impatient and Sora, in Zurg’s voice, spoke calmly at first, interrupting Ace) Sora: (Imitating Zurg) For the last time, guys. Take Tuptim and Chulalongkorn back to their people. (As he said this, Sora, Riku, and Roxas are unaware that Zurg and Hades are quietly climbing up to their location to sneak attack them. Roxas then lashed out while Riku activated the flame maker) Roxas: (Imitating Hades angrily) UNDERSTAND?! (After the brief echo from the shouting, Ace gave in) Ace: Aye-aye, sirs. Snake: Hadesssss never yelled at usssss that loud before. Panic: Believe me and Pain, he does. Pain: Yep. (Just when they took a step to get to Chulalongkorn and Tuptim, Sora and Roxas spoke up in Zurg and Hades’ voices again, more happy) Sora: (Imitating Zurg) And one more thing.... Mates: Yes? Sora: (Imitating Zurg) When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew they can help themselves to mine and Hades’ delicious beer and rum. Roxas: (Imitating Hades) And for the record, not only am I gonna let you have the rum and beer, but we’ll also…. (Zurg and Hades were about to strike Sora, Riku, and Roxas with their hook and fireball respectively when Terriermon and the girls noticed) Girls: Guys! Terriermon: Watch out! (Hearing them, Sora, Riku, and Roxas dodged and flew out of the way while the flame maker got caught in Zurg’s hook, breaking it) Zurg: (Thinking he got Riku) Here’s your spirit, guys! Or should we say...! (He was about to show “Riku’s body” when he noticed the broken flame maker on his hook instead. As Sora, Riku, and Roxas flew around the mates, they realized finally) Mates: It’s Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas! Ace: Warp and I knew something was fishy! Warp: Yeah! (Terriermon and the girls high-fived, proud of their accomplishment for screaming out to Sora, Riku, and Roxas at the right moment. Zurg then threw aside the broken flame maker with Hades’ help) Zurg: Stupid brats! Hades: You stupidheads! Sora: (Mockingly) Aw, that’s not nice, Captain and Admiral. Zurg: Come down here, if you like the taste of cold steel! Hades: Or hot flames! Sora: Watch this, Terriermon and girls! (He, Riku, and Roxas dove down at Zurg and Hades) Kayley: Guys, be careful! Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Don’t let them hurt you! (Sora carefully grabbed Zurg’s blade of the sword and twanged it, making it briefly vibrate. Then Riku zipped by the mates. As he zipped by, Riku shoved Snake’s hat over his eyes. Then, after dodging Zurg and Hades’ sword swipes and snatching Zurg’s gun, Roxas flew down to the mates while Snake pushed his hat off of his eyes and Roxas hands Amoeba Bossman the gun) Roxas: Try your luck, Amoeba Bossman? Amoeba Bossman: (Accepting the gun) Gladly! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas continued flying around, teasing Amoeba Bossman as he tried to aim and shoot) Zurg: Let them have it! Hades: What are you waiting for?! Warp: Blast them! Amoeba Bossman: I’m trying, Warp! (Suddenly, Sora, Riku, and Roxas stopped flying around and floated in front of Zurg and Hades, making the captain and admiral realize what they’re up to) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Right here, Amoeba Bossman! (Amoeba Bossman aimed the gun at them) Zurg: Hold it, you stupe! Hades: No! No! Amoeba Bossman: Now? Mates except the other Amoeba Boys: No! Amoeba Bossman: Okay! (He fires, but Sora, Riku, and Roxas dodged and Zurg and Hades lost their balance and fell, missing the bullet too and the bullet struck the rocky wall. Amoeba Bossman got shocked, thinking he shot Zurg and Hades) Amoeba Bossman: Captain, Admiral? Are you okay? Ace: He’s pushing up daisies, you moron! (Hearing him, Amoeba Bossman dropped the gun in horror. Even Terriermon and the girls were surprised) Xion: How dreadful. Kayley: What a horrific way for them to die. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas landed on a cliff side, and Sora takes Zurg’s hat and saluted) Sora: What a pity, guys. Riku: We’re afraid we’ve lost the dear captain and admiral. Roxas: Fare thee well. (Unaware of Sora, Riku, and Roxas, Zurg and Hades climbed up on the cliff side, their swords ready to stab the boys from behind. But even though the mates noticed, the Amoeba Boys shouted out) Amoeba Boys: Captain, Admiral! Mates: You idiots! (Zurg and Hades stopped what they were doing upon hearing them. Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned to Zurg and Hades) Sora: In the back, Captain and Admiral? Riku: That’s not nice. Roxas: Indeed, it’s not. (Zurg and Hades tried to stab Sora, Riku, and Roxas, but the three boys instead made them stab the hat instead. After removing his hat from his sword, Zurg puts it on, and after Sora, Riku, and Roxas pulled their Keyblades out, they began dueling) Terriermon and the girls: Come on, Sora, Riku, and Roxas! Warp: Give it to him, Captain and Admiral! Pain and Panic: Cleave them to the brisket! Amoeba Bossman: (Confused) What does that mean? Ace: I have no idea either. (Suddenly, Sora pushed Zurg’s hat down onto his waist, ripping the top off. After Riku poked Zurg’s forehead and Hades’ nose, Zurg and Hades got angry and Zurg ripped free from his hat and the duel resumed. Then they locked blades and Zurg and Sora walked off the cliff edge into the air with Hades noticing) Zurg: We got you this time, boys. Hades: Uh, Zurg…? (But Sora, since he can fly, gestured to Zurg that he’s in the air. Realizing, Zurg failed to activate the rockets on his feet and almost fell towards the water when he grabbed onto the ledge with his hook. After Riku and Roxas shoved Hades into the water, Sora then landed on the cliff edge next to Riku and Roxas and they put their Keyblades away) Sora: Well, well, a Borgfish on a hook! Riku: And a wet Hothead! Roxas: (Laughs) That’s a good one! Zurg: (Angrily) We’ll get you for this, boys! Hades: (Angrily) If it’s the last thing we do! (Suddenly, Sora, Riku, and Roxas heard ticking nearby upon noticing the mermaids coming in) Tifa: Sorry we’re late. Yuffie: We got help as requested. Sora: I say, Captain and Admiral. Roxas: Did you hear something just now? Riku: Well, I did. (Zurg and Hades suddenly heard the ticking and Zurg got scared) Zurg: No! Hades: (Flatly) Oh boy. (Suddenly, the Krookodile appeared in the water and licked his lips in hunger. Then he jumps at Zurg) Zurg: No! (The Krookodile bites part of Zurg’s cape off and after chewing it, he swallowed it) Sora: Hey, Krookodile? Riku: Do you like this Borgfish and Hothead? (The Krookodile nods eagerly) Roxas: You do? Well, go after them! (Terriermon and the girls were surprised at this) Kairi: Oh no! Namine: Sora, Riku, Roxas, that’s crazy! Xion: And mean! (After Hades climbed up to where Zurg is and tried to help Zurg climb back up, the Krookodile grabbed another part of Zurg’s ripped cape with his jaws and after the two tried to hang on, Zurg’s hook and Hades slipped off the cliff edge and fell into the water with the Krookodile. They then popped out of the water, with Zurg in the Krookodile’s jaws and his clothes torn up, and Hades swam away to the mates while Zurg screamed for the mates) Zurg: GUYS!! (The mates jumped into the rowboat and after helping Hades in and wrapping him in a towel, Snake tried to paddle quickly) Billy: Don’t go away, Captain! Arturo: We just saved Admiral Hades first! Pain: We’ll save you now, sir! (After Zurg’s feet hung onto the edge of the Krookodile’s jaws, the Krookodile began snapping his jaws at him, trying to eat him) Zurg: Guys! Guys! Hades: Hurry up, guys! Panic: The Captain...! Snake: I’m trying, guysssssss! Calm down! (The Krookodile attempts to eat Zurg, but the captain pushed his way out, only for the Krookodile to bite his foot. After Zurg placed his hand and hook onto the edge of the Krookodile’s jaws, the Krookodile used his tail to slap Zurg off his jaws and into the water with the Krookodile chasing after him, snapping his jaws. After emerging from the water, Zurg is holding onto the Krookodile’s muzzle tightly with the Krookodile swimming away with him, passing by the rowboat, which Snake stopped rowing) Snake: Captain! Mates: Captain! (Zurg jumped off the Krookodile’s muzzle and ran across the Pokemon’s back towards the rowboat) Zurg: Guys! Guys! (He leapt at the rowboat but the Krookodile caught up to him and Zurg landed in the Krookodile’s mouth. Billy got ready to whack the Krookodile in the head with the oar) Billy: Give him back, you brute! (Zurg suddenly popped out of the Krookodile’s mouth and despite Hades and the mates trying to stop him, Billy accidentally whacked Zurg in the head with his oar, sending both the Krookodile and the captain underwater. Zurg quickly swam up to the rowboat and stood on the edge as Snake and the others quickly paddled out to Skull Rock’s exit, which is almost submerged in water) Zurg: Row for the ship! Row for the sh...! (Then with a wham, Zurg crashed into the wall and fell into the water while the rowboat got out. The Krookodile emerged and swam after him. Zurg regained consciousness and upon noticing the Krookodile, he screamed and quickly swam to the exit. He crashed into the wall, but the Krookodile crashed through it, sending him outside of Skull Rock. Once outside, Zurg swam away back to his ship as quick as he can with the Krookodile chasing behind him) Zurg: Guys! (After they were gone, Sora, Riku, and Roxas, who are back with Terriermon and the girls on the top of Skull Rock, crowed in victory) Yuffie: (Laughs) That was awesome! Aerith: This’ll be a great humiliation they’ll never forget. Sora’s group: Thanks! Mermaids: You’re welcome! (After both groups said goodbye, the mermaids then swam away. The girls suddenly remembered Chulalongkorn and Tuptim) Kayley: Guys! What about Tuptim and Chulalongkorn? Kairi: You forgot them! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas got confused at first) Sora: (Confused) Tuptim and Chulalongkorn? (Realizes along with Riku and Roxas) ''Oh yeah! Tuptim and Chulalongkorn! ''(Sora, Riku, and Roxas flew back inside and found Tuptim and Chulalongkorn, still tied to the anchor and sitting on the rock, nearly submerged in water) Tuptim: Down here...! Chulalongkorn: Hurry…! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas dives under, then with Roxas’ help, Sora cuts Tuptim and Chulalongkorn free from the anchor, and they flew outside with Sora carrying Tuptim and Riku carrying Chulalongkorn) Tuptim: Thank you, Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Chulalongkorn: That was a close one. Sora, Riku, and Roxas: You’re welcome. (They fly past Terriermon and the girls) Kairi: Sora! Namine: Roxas! Xion: Riku! Kayley: Wait for us! Terriermon: Don’t leave us behind! Sora: We’re not! Riku: Come on! Roxas: Let’s get these two home! (And with that, they all flew to the Siamese Village quickly just as sunset arrived) Coming up: Zurg and Hades find out about Helga’s banishment from the mates and decides to search in the Forest Labyrinth, only to be teased by Sora and his friends, as well as Chulalongkorn, as part of their payback for nearly costing both Tuptim and Chulalongkorn and the other group’s lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies